The present disclosure herein relates to a display device including a touch detection unit.
Various display devices used for multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigations, and game consoles, are being developed. A keyboard or a mouse is included as an input device of a display device. Additionally, recent display devices include touch detection units as input devices.